Field of the Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to techniques for managing multi-user operation when one or more wireless communication devices have active coexisting radio access technologies.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
A wireless communications network may include a number of network devices, e.g., an access point (AP), that can support communication for a number of wireless communication devices. A wireless device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a wireless local area network (WLAN), a station (STA) may communicate with an associated AP via downlink and uplink. From the perspective of a STA, the downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the AP to the station, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the station to the AP.
In many cases, a wireless communication device may have multiple coexisting radios for different radio access technologies (RATs). For example, a wireless communication device may use one radio to send and receive WLAN communications and another radio to send and receive BLUETOOTH® (Bluetooth or BT) communications. The close proximity of the radios to each other may result in unwanted interference, especially when both of the radios are operating at the same time. Further, BT communications may disrupt multi-user (MU) multiple input multiple output (MIMO) operation, such as sounding and MU physical layer convergence protocol (PLCP) protocol data unit (PPDU) transmissions, at the WLAN radio. Such disruption may negatively affect throughput at one or both of the radios.